memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Challenger/Shakedown Cruise/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN The warbird fires off several volleys of disruptor blots hitting the hullplating as it flickers on the outer hull. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) (BANG!) RUBIN Hullplating down to seventy percent! (BOOM!) TAYLOR (to Rubin) Torpedoes full spread! Rubin inputs commands into the tactical console. EXT-SPACE Challenger fires a full spread of photonic torpedoes, one misses the warbird but the two strikes the port wing and the forward section of the Warbird causing explosions to erupt along the hits. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) SUTHERLAND: We're being hailed audio only. Taylor gets up from the command chair. TAYLOR (tensed) (nods) On speakers. Sutherland inputs commands into the console. TAYLOR This is Marcia Taylor Captain of the United Earth Starship Challenger, (beat) What you've done is an act of war against my people! ROMULAN COMMANDER (OC) What my people will be happy to see your race die off, (beat) Unless you give me the time acceleration device I will spare you and your crew. TAYLOR I'll have to speak with my crew first. ROMULAN COMMANDER You have two of your hours. Channel closes. EXT-SPACE Challenger is nose to nose with the Romulan ship. INT-CONFERENCE ROOM TAYLOR Ok what in the hell is a time acceleration device? Doctor Aronov gets up from the chair and inputs commands into the MSD in the room and it shows the schematics of the device and he gets ready to explain it to the crew. ARONOV (to senior staff) We've been experimenting with temporal fields and we made progress, (beat) till the Romulan warbird showed up and started shooting. Rubin chimes in. RUBIN You know this could be used as a weapon? Taylor thinks about it. TAYLOR (Worried) Damn and I've got one hour to make a choice. ARONOV (Worried) Captain you can't give them the device, (beat) they'll figure out how to reserve engineer it into a weapon for a future conflict. Taylor gets up from the chair. TAYLOR (to Aronov) Our reinforcements are an hour away by the time they get here we'd be dead right now. CUT TO: INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) TAYLOR (Sutherland) Hail the warbird. Sutherland inputs commands into her console. TAYLOR Alright Commander you win, we'll send you the time device yo via our transporter. ROMULAN COMMANDER (OC) Very well Captain. Channel closed. TAYLOR (into com) Williams take the device to the transporter bay and beam it to the warbird not before you pay a visit to chef real quick. WILLIAMS (OC) Aye, Captain on my way now with the device. INT-TRANSPORTER BAY Williams and one of her Engineers puts the device on the transporter bay after putting the seed on the end of the device and puts it on the pad and inputs commands into the console and pulls the bars back and the time acceleration device is transported off the ship onto the Romulan warbird. WILLIAMS (into com) Bridge the device is away. CUT TO: INT-BRIDGE (Tactical alert) Taylor gets up from the chair. TAYLOR Commander send the activation code to the Romulan warbird. Martin inputs commands into the console. MARTIN (into com) Romulan vessel this is Commander John Martin First officer here's the code, is six, alpha, nine, three, seven, alpha, three, zero, zero. Happy Arbor Day. Channel closed. Onboard the Romulan ship the device activates and the tree grows and tears through the ship, causing massive damage to the ship. EXT-SPACE The tree punches through the Warbird and destroys it as the SS Intrepid, Republic, and Enterprise emerge from warp. INT-BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) MARTIN (Smiles) Two Intrepid-Class light cruisers and Enterprise have shown up. Taylor sat in the chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Sutherland hail the Enterprise and give Captain Archer my thanks. CUT TO EXT-SPACE The Challenger is in formation with the fleet. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Taylor is looking at her monitor showing crew and ship status reports when the door chimed. TAYLOR Come in. The door opens and Martin walks into the room. MARTIN I've talked to Captain Ramirez and he's got an open position for first officer that I can take, T'Shar will make a great first officer for you anyway and I would just remind you of what happened to our marriage. Taylor gets up from the chair and walks around the desk. TAYLOR John I want you to remain onboard as my first officer, the plan to trick the Romulans was great and interesting something that I could use as an outside the box thinking so what do you say John. They shook hands. MARTIN (Smiles) I'll remain onboard I'll tell my sisters and parents. Martin leaves the ready room. EXT-SPACE The Challenger departs the fleet and leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending credits)